Random YuGiOh Fanfic
by Alrye
Summary: Not one of my best works, but please feel free to read and review! Creatures ruled the forest and captured or killed those unfortunate enough to travel it alone at night. But even the Devil can be kind, or not... That depends on who he dances with.


Hello to all! Happy Halloween! Sorry about this, it's most definitely not my best work and I feel so horrible about posting this, but I kinda have to since I haven't been updating like I use to... Sorry but I'm trying to finish this book I'm writing, no not fanfiction, but an actual book, that could make my career as a writer or break it... *sighs* Anyway! Warnings and Disclaimer!

Warnings: Non-con/rape, disturbing images and themes, writer's block is a bitch and my lame attempt to make it better... Yaoi and lemon!

Disclaimer: If I owned YGO and wrote like this, then I'd be fired before they even look at it! In other words I don't own squat!

* * *

><p>Howls shattered the silence of the night as the thunderous hoof beats of the large stallion echoed through the dead forest. The final nights of Autumn had been bitten with the deadly bite of winter. The lone rider raced through the once familiar trees, but because of fear and panic, they fond themselves lost. The howl grew louder as black shadows raced across the ground and through the trees; easily gaining ground and finally surrounding their prey.<p>

The horse let out a frightened cry, raising up on its hind quarters, causing its rider to fall off before it took off into the darkness of the night. The creatures ignored it as they all snarled and snapped at one another, eyes as black as death and fangs as white as the moon that hung above in silent mockery of a deity posed to save the lost traveler. The young rider clutched the silken red cape tighter around them self as the harsh winter bitten wind blew over them.

Terrified and unsure of their fate, they kept spinning a slow circle, trying to keep an eye on every single last creature, but then a howl much louder and darker than the rest rented the air, the others howling almost musically before they slowly slinked away into the darkness. The rider gasped, looking around terrified even more when the howl sounded again and again, the creatures were like shadows one minute they were there, the next they were gone.

They spun faster now, trying to spot one before they attacked, but nothing happened nor did he spy anything. The moon was mocking him, momentarily hiding herself from him before shining her light, if possible, even brighter over them. Finally with the clarity of the moon, the young traveler breathed an easy sigh and turned once more to flee only to scream in terror of a creature, but unlike the others that were black and dark brown, this one was blood read with matching eyes. It stood well over 8 ft, dwarfing their much smaller frame of 4'11".

It snarled low and menacingly as the traveler let out a choked whimper, stepping back slowly. But when the creature took a single step towards the trembling figure, the traveler let out a small swoon and collapsed into the snow. The creature advanced, studying its prey to make sure it wasn't faking before throwing back its head and howling victory over the hunt...

He moaned some time later, his body was sore and still trembling with cold and fright, but he felt soft silken blankets around him and a large downy pillow was under his head. He slowly blinked open large innocent amethyst eyes as he slowly sat up, his long hair falling down his back in gentle waves around his face and shoulders. He didn't recall finding shelter nor being near town, his last coherent thoughts were that he was going to die at the hands of the creature. Had someone rescued him?

He looked about the room to see it was very lavishly decorated with the finest paintings, furniture and even nicknacks. The room was a blaze of reds and golds, swirls of black adding a hint foreboding to the room. Tapestries, intricate vases and incense burners were scattered about the room with the pleasant scent of spring lilies. He jumped when the doors directly across from the bed were thrown open by a man dressed only in a silk skirt, golden jewelry a heavy velvet royal purple cape.

He jumped in near fright when he saw that himself and the man looked nearly alike, the man was taller than him, standing at 5'9" his slim frame was broader than his own petite one and packed tight with compact muscles. Also where he was lily white, the man was golden bronze, maybe dark. The man's hair was star shaped, not sure if it was naturally that way or styled that way like his own. The main body was a deep ebony while the tips were a blazing crimson and golden bangs like lightning framed a sharp face and raced through the black of his air like thunder during the night.

The man's face was handsome and regal, like a king's. His mouth set into a thin line as his high cheekbones gave him a flawless look, a perfectly straight nose helped give him a more statuesque quality, but it was those narrow crimson red eyes of his that held him captive. Those hypnotic eyes bore right into his own and if felt as if the man could see his very soul.

The sudden feeling of exposure powered his heavy limps to push himself as far back as the large fluffy pillows would allow and covered his face and body with the velvety comforter, leaving only the top of his head and his eyes exposed to the stranger.

He whimpered softly in fear, eyes growing wider as the man stopped at the foot of the bed an stared at him, eyes never blinking and his cold face never changing in the slightest. For a very long time, or was it short, he didn't know, the man just stood there staring at him then finally he spoke, his voice was low and sinfully deep.

"So you are finally awake, Little One?" He asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear the other's voice.

"Y-yes... Wh-where am I?" He asked, scared stiff.

"My home, Little One... I found you and brought you here." He stated, moving from the foot of the bed to the side of it, sitting down near the frightened boy, one of his large tanned hands reaching out to touch a downy silky lock of blonde hair, brushing it away from his face. "You've been sleeping since... I did not wish to see one so young nor innocent freeze to death out there."

He felt his cheeks heat up again, biting his own plump bottom lip in nervousness. The one stubborn little bang hanging lower between his eyes and making him growl slightly as he tried again to move it just for it to fall in place. The man beside him chuckled, murmuring about how cute he looked and he squeaked and hid himself again.

"Umm... what's your name?" he finally asked softly.

"..." The man suddenly stiffened, his eyes narrowing and the younger male felt suddenly very afraid of him, well more than before. "I'm called Atemu..."

"Atemu? That's a nice name... what does it mean?" the question was out before he could stop himself and clamped his hands tightly over his mouth, cheeks coloring.

"It means King of Shadows." Atemu stated, watching the boy very closely. "Why so interested in what I'm called?"

"... I wanted to know the name of the man who saved from-" he cut off, suddenly recalling that the creature had been about to kill him when he fainted, but then how did he end up here.

"Calm down, Yugi... it's alright..." Atemu purred, his face splitting into an evil grin as Yugi's eyes got even bigger than before as he moved away from Atemu, but the older male was stronger and faster.

He caught the fleeing boy and yanked him back on to the bed, but this time trapped beneath his body. Yugi screamed and kicked, thrashing about ins desperate attempts to free himself, but Atemu held firm as his eyes began to glow and his body morphing some, his handsome features were now twisted almost completely feral, but not growing into a muzzle.

His Elvin ears grew bigger and covered in red fur as a long red trail of fur burst from his back, covering up his throat and shoulders, thin trails running down his arms and engulfing his clawed hands, soft pads grew as well on his hands and eve on his feet. The rail of fur raced down his legs and out into a long sweeping tail, and fur from the outer tops of his thighs grew covering almost all of hi waist and legs. Only his crotch, ass and inner thighs were still smooth skin by the time the fur finished growing.

In his mouth were large sharp fangs and his tongue had become serpentine like, lazily licking his up lip as those red eyes were alight with a feral insanity only seen in those creatures. Yugi quickly realized that he was never saved, he was taken prisoner by the creatures and now they would finish him off. He began to sob, whining an whimpering as he shook with fear. Closing those big innocent eyes of his he tried to twist himself at least to not look into the eyes of his soon to be murderer.

"Little One, my sweet Little Yugi..." his voice was darker now, rumbling out like a content purr as Yugi closed his eyes tighter, too scared to look. "My Little One, there is nothing to fear from me... shh, shh..." He soothed, letting him go, laughing silently when the child turned their body from him, trying to hide away. "It's alright, I haven't hurt you yet, have I? I did not hunt you down to be a meal... I'd have finished you off long before this, if that had been my intentions; no I hunted you for a different reason..."

Yugi screamed in fright feeling the sandpapery feel of the warm tongue on his back, just now realizing for the first time he was naked in the bed. Atemu purred as he murmured about how pale and soft Yugi was, after tearing away the blankets hiding that glorious body from him. He had left the boy alone for years thinking he wa merely a child, but this past summer, the boy celebrated his 18th year. And with that bit of information, he couldn't hold back, he declared the hunt as soon as the months became could and humans would travel less and less, making it easier to track and capture his prey.

"No longer..." he growled, eyes mixing with black, making the reds in them all the more intense. "I shall wait no longer... I have you and will never let you leave..."

Yugi screamed, trying to get away from him, but was pinned down roughly as he felt something hot touch his backside. He screamed even louder, begging to be set free, for this not to happen, but his pleas were silenced with soft coos as Atemu pressed into him, felling the tight walls stretch around him as Yugi screamed and cried, the pain was too much, he felt like he would rip in two and die from the shock of it all.

Yugi did pass out though from the pain, but that did not stop Atemu from finally hilting the boy and howling fall all to hear that he had finally mounted his mate. He brought his head down and stared at the unconscious from of his mate, admiring the long hair that had been pinned up to look much like his own, the violet streaked black mass was the softest thing he's ever felt and he knows that his mate's new fur will be just as soft when he was done with him.

The golden bangs framed his angelic face softly giving him the look of one. He laughed at the irony of the situation, they looked almost exactly alike, but were complete opposites. The boy was the Light and he was the Dark, never completely mixing, but always together. He'd never be able to taint that angel, and he knew that angel would never be able to change him, fully at least. He smirked as he felt his mate begin to wake and when unfocused purple eyes turned to look back at him, he thrust into him softly, reminding him what they were about to do.

Again those eyes widened and he tried to move, but Atemu struck again. This time his face fully transformed into a feral beast's as he bit his mate's neck, pinning him down as he began a slow, but hard pace. Yugi's screams echoed around the room, more pain filled than the last as he growled to himself looking for that one spot that turned his previous bed warmers into wanton whores. He changed his angles a few more times before a gasp and breathy moan was heard.

Liking that reaction better than the others he did it again, harder, getting a low moan and did his little mate just push back onto him? He watched Yugi grind into him as his tip pressed that spot moans and near sluttish sounds falling from his lips. So that's the spot... smirking he picked up his pace and with each slam of his hips he struck home, bringing more sexy sounds from the lust driven human.

Yugi was so lost in his pleasures and pains that he failed to notice the feverish burning of his flesh nor the painful cramps in his stomach. His vision blurring and blackening, before a burst of color and then white happened. His body was shivering from an icy cold in his bones, but the burning heat of his flesh made him sweat and slicked his body. Atemu smirked, picking up his pace, the heat making the body even more irresistible than it already was.

He needed to complete the transformation, he needed to cum inside his mate! Soon enough, he was fucking his mate into the bed, Yugi's screams nearly silent, his eyes rolled back into his head as he had yet to realize he was quickly dying, but at the same time was being reborn. Atemu felt his control snap as he ripped his fangs out of his mate's neck and roared loudly cumming inside of his body, his cum squirting back out from the sheer amount he released and coating any tears that had formed during their rough coupling.

Smirking, he pulled away from the now dead human and waited as the moon shone one that flawless pale skin. First there was a slight twitch then more, soon his mate's body twisted and turned, bones breaking and reconnecting, only to start again, he watched as silent screams fell from his open mouth, eyes still rolled back into his head as he rolled about the bed, arching and in severe pain, but by the end of it all he would have his little mate and his little mate would be with him for the rest of immortality.

He calmly stood, walked over to his mate and kissed his sweaty hair before leaving. As he closed the doors to his room, a howl rented the air from his mate, it was light, soft and melodious. He purred in pleasure of the sound before he left, after all he had one more thing to do. Yes, one more thing before his mate can belong to him completely.

"Never gaze at the red moon... for the devil will dance with you in the dead of night..." He laughed darkly, albeit insanely, recalling the small quote he once heard from a man. "But should I (the devil) find... that your heart will soon be mine (his)... then I (he) shall dance with you beneath the pale moon's light..."

News spread far and wide of a frightening massacre that fell the small village of Domino, everyone had been slaughtered and butchered, everyone but a lonely man, the richest man in the village. But sadly he had gone mad and had to be committed for he was raving about a beast painted devil red, with eyes like the fires of hell. Screaming in unknown terrors as he waited for the beast to come back and finish him off.

"He's coming, he's coming!" The man yelled out terrified beyond all belief. "He knows... he knows! He took him... my precious... he stole him and danced! He knows... he knows... He'll come... He kill... he promised... he promised!"

No one listened. Years passed and finally the moon was glowing red one dark cold night. The man sat in a corner, trying to escape the red glow of the moon, screaming and clawing at the wall with bloody nubs for fingers. No one paid him any mind as the moon finally reached him and with it was a group of shadows. They stepped into the light and he saw a familiar face, almost happy to see the boy he had married before he vanished barely a fortnight after the wedding. But he froze when the red eyed beast appeared beside him, growling lowly.

"Do you still wish to be with your human mate?" It asked, voice darker than sin.

"... No..." The boy said, turning with the group and vanishing. "He never came to save me..."

"No! Yugi! It's not true! I searched-"

"Lies." growled another beast, hidden by the shadows. "I've watched the boy and the village closely since the first time our Alpha danced with him... you did not care when the boy's mother came to you when he did not return home from seeing his sister. You told her that you'd have killed him anyway since his beauty would only last as long as he was a virgin... you did not come for him!"

He stared at them, his mind filling with voices and screams, he stared at Yugi. His eyes pleading but the boy would not turn. He whimpered and the boy finally looked back at him, but his eyes were saddened and dare he say crazed like the beasts around him. He held out his hands for him, but Yugi shook his head.

"No, Mr. Crawford... I will not save you this time... You've hurt me deeper than anyone else has ever done... Tonight you will dance with the Devil and pray he lets you live... Goodbye..."

With that the others left but the creature with red fur and red eyes, and to his horror they melted away until a taller, handsome and darker version of Yugi stood before him, hands held out to the sides as shadows filled the room and the red moonlight faded. Screams rented the air that night, and still no one listened to them.

The very next morning a nurse came to the room to give the man his breakfast, but screamed, dropping the tray in her hands. Guards and doctors rushed to the room and gasped at the ghastly sight of Pegasus Crawford hung by his intestine while the rest of his organs and limbs were strewn about the room in a mockery of a child finger painting. Written on the wall in all that blood was this:

"_Dance with me beneath the Red Moon's light..."_

* * *

><p>END!<p>

Again happy halloween and don't mind me... I'm suffering writers block right now and it's mocking me.

Reviews please, flame if you want, but don't complain when I bitch right back!


End file.
